


Only Now Do I Realize

by fireweed15



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireweed15/pseuds/fireweed15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's as though there has been a lock, and only now do I realize...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Now Do I Realize

Michael's conduct with women has always remained professional—a carry-over from Michael Long's occupation as a police officer, no doubt. This hasn't changed since he became Michael Knight, and began tackling interaction with women on our assignments. As I stated previously: Professional. He may joke, yes, flirt in return, offer a smile or a touch, but never has he abused an alliance with a female contact, colleague or acquaintance… though his methods of completing a mission are a little dubious at times.

Regardless of his methodology, there is little doubt in my mind that Michael is nothing but the finest agent the Foundation could ask for in regards to on the job interpersonal conduct. The ladies certainly seem to love him—in multiple ways.

And that's the strangest thing—Michael has never expressed an interest in returning the affections of these young ladies. There would be smiles, friendly touches, light flirtation and a daring rescue here or there, but at the end of the day, Michael and his lady friend would part ways and he would leave their lives as seamlessly as he entered them.

Names and faces change a lot in our line of work. Despite this, Michael has never expressed any loneliness. At first, this seemed odd, given that all humans have a need for companionship.

There are three constant figures in Michael's life: Devon Miles, Bonnie Barstow, and myself. Michael's relationship with Devon is pure business. He does what he can to get under his skin, but he gets the mission complete regardless. (He also cites this as a hobby.) His interaction with Bonnie is all in good humor—at first hopeful, but gentle teasing once they got their allegiances sorted out.

And there's the Knight Industry Two Thousand—KITT. Me. Where Michael's touch for others is brief, his hands linger on me—hood, roof, steering wheel, a button panel. Every week he can manage it in the spring and summer months, he gives me a detailed wash in the driveway. His passion to my upkeep, his attention to detail, spreads from his heart to his hands to the sponge to me. I often have to lie and say it's the sun that makes me so warm under such caring hands.

Where Michael's conversation with others is limited, he has yet to restrain himself in my presence. I have experienced his every mood, heard whatever is on his mind at any given moment. These conversations last well into late hours… How many times have we fallen asleep talking to one another? More times than one can count.

Michael's concern for me goes… beyond that of colleague or friend. Physically, I am nearly untouchable; this is rarely recalled when he asks after my well-being. No damage is done to me, nor do I feel pain, and yet I feel soothed by his concern. This feeling does not apply solely to physical matters. Consolation over a setback or a failure comes as easily from him to me as they do from me to him.

Michael has shared much with me in our years of service together: Hopes, dreams, fears, secrets. I have been equally forthright, except for one secret, one sentiment I hope to reveal tonight:

It's as though there has been a lock on Michael's heart, and only now do I realize I'm the one who holds the key.


End file.
